Solo tú
by Martinikao Riddle
Summary: Hermione en su último año (después de la guerra) tiene un romance con su profesor de pociones, tanto, que hasta llegan a prometerse… ¿complicará su compromiso y su boda la llegada de Lily Evans, James Potter y Sirius Black? Fic con viaje al FUTURO HG


**Disclaimer: A la señora Rowling. Todos estos personajes le pertenecen.. y weno... TODO le pertenece. Excepto mis ideas locas.**

**Solo tú. Capítulo 1(prólogo)**

* * *

Hermione se había quedado de piedra, completamente paraliza. Entre asustada y emocionada. Nunca, pero nunca en su vida, se habría imaginado una cosa así, incluso en ese instante ni se la creía.

Por favor… ¡eso era de locos!

Tan solo hace unos meses hacía su vida de lo más normal… hacía su vida como cualquier adolescente mágico después de haber sobrevivido a una guerra… o sea, lo normal. Lloraron las pérdidas y sonrieron ante las perspectivas de futuro, porque Hermione, con 18 años, tenía mucho futuro por delante.

Entró a Hogwarts un 1 de septiembre, y es que el colegio había sido reconstruido en tan solo 4 meses. Pero las paredes, los pasillos y las aulas no eran las mismas… habían sido maldecidas por las muertes de todos, tanto familiares, amigos, conocidos, desconocidos… incluso mortífagos y hombres lobo. Pero hubo un hombre que milagrosamente sobrevivió, Severus Snape estaba vivo. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger llegaron con el tiempo suficiente para echarle unas cuantas lágrimas de fénix y practicarle unos hechizos curativos. Después de eso, Hermione lo llevó a la enfermería, mientras que el niño que sobrevivió, logró volver a sobrevivir.

Después de la guerra, el futuro del trió de oro se abrió de golpe. Harry y Ron no tuvieron problemas para entrar en la academia de aurores… pero Hermione, cuando quiso entrar de medimaga, el hospital Sanmungo le informó que para ser medimago debía obtener toda su educación, o sea, completa. Y a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que volver otro año a Hogwarts, y sin sus mejores amigos, se sentía perdida, pero lo que ella no sabía, es que ese año no sería tan horrible como ella pensaba.

Eran pocas las personas que volvieron a Hogwarts para retomar su último año perdido. Por lo menos tenía a Ginny para acompañarla, ahora eran del mismo año.

Ginny se había puesto de novia con Harry, y por lo que la castaña escuchaba, les iba muy bien. Y ella, había dejado inacabada su relación con Ron. Es cierto que Ron siempre le había gustado, pero desde el beso… todo pareció cambiar. No había sido como ella se esperaba, no había sido lo asombroso que debería haber sido. Y en el momento que los labios de su mejor amigo se pegaron a los suyos, ella supo eso: que solo eran mejores amigos. Ron parecía ilusionado y feliz, pero ella… intentaba evitarlo a toda costa, incluso se fue de vacaciones unos días… muy lejos, para que Ron reflexionara y eso... Pero no le había servido de nada. Incluso Ronald parecía más baboso de lo normal… más pesado, y Hermione se mordió la lengua varias veces para decirle que se fuera o se callase. Había evitado hablar con Ron en los últimos días, pero cuando lo vio en la estación, el pelirrojo consiguió darle un beso traicionero en los labios como despedida. Y solamente cuando puso un pie en Hogwarts, pudo suspirar y sonreír del alivio de no tener una garrapata pegada a ella.

El curso comenzó al igual que todos: relajación total, eso sí, manteniendo sus buenas notas… pero con más calma, aunque eso no evitara que en cuanto sonase alguna pregunta, su mano se levantase automáticamente.

No había muchos cambios en el profesorado. McGonagall era la directora y profesora de transformaciones, Slughorn como profesor de pociones, Snape como profesor de DCAO, Flitwick en encantamientos… y se podía seguir en una larga lista.

Como se esperaba, en clase de Defensa, Snape seguía igual que siempre. Aunque ahora parecía mucho más… relajado, al igual que la mayoría del colegio, pero eso no evitaba que les bajase puntos a diestra y siniestra. Gryffindor seguía siendo el blanco. Los puntos que los gryffindors obtenían, eran rebajados en las clases de DCAO. Pero eso ya no era noticia. Ya estaban acostumbrados.

Pero Hermione había cambiado la perspectiva al mirar a aquel hombre. ¿Desde cuándo Severus Snape había pasado de ser el murciélago de las mazmorras para ser el héroe que ella admiraba y respetaba? Ella sabía la respuesta, cuando Harry le enseño los recuerdos de su profesor. Lloraba a lágrima tendida al ver el amor no correspondido de su profesor… ¿Cómo se puede llegar a amar por tantos años? _Eso era amor y lo demás era tontería_. Además… ¿cómo se podía amar a alguien sabiendo que esa persona te detesta, sabiendo que está con otro que no eres tu… y además… muerta? _¿Cómo se puede amar a alguien que está muerto?_ Hermione solo pudo comprender que su profesor tenía un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho. Y él mismo lo había demostrado un millar de veces.

Bastantes semanas habían pasado ya desde el inicio de curso y Hermione, lo único que conseguía de él, era su despreció, sus humillaciones, y sus comentarios hirientes. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que su profesor se fijase en ella? Y es que Hermione tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, para después irse con un enfado de los mil demonios, y con un mote hiriente nuevo.

Hermione no sabía muy bien lo que quería. Quería que él le hablase sin sarcasmos ni ironías, quería que él la mirase con esos profundos ojos negros…quería que él... que él… _¿qué?_

Ella sentía que el faltaba el aire cuando lo veía… y es que no podía negar que sentía una… atracción irrefrenable por su profesor. Y cuando la miraba con sus ojos, todo su mundo se desmoronaba. Y es que Hermione llevaba mucho tiempo así… y ya no podía aguantar más. Lo tenía tan cerca en clases… pero a la vez tan lejos… _¿Cómo aguantó ese hombre?_

Lo que sí sabía, es que ella era demasiado débil para decirle lo que sentía… ¿se había enamorado? No lo sabía… Pero si sabía que quería intentar algo con él… conocerlo más a fondo… explorar su corazón. Pero ella tenía una corazonada de que él seguía perdidamente enamorado de Lily Evans. Pero a ella le daba igual… tal vez estaba siendo un poco egoísta… pero de verdad que ya no aguantaba más… No se lo podía decir a nadie, ni si quiera a Ginny… eso era demasiado fuerte como para andar soltándolo por ahí…

A sí que decidió actuar.

En una salida a Hogsmade, Hermione pidió a la directora para ir al callejón Diagon a comprar más tinta, claro que de verdad no iba a eso. Hermione Granger se dirigió a Sortilegios Weasly, lo único que esperaba era no encontrar a Ronald por allí. Hermione fue directa a George.

―Hey Hermione, que te trae por aquí.

―Necesito que me ayudes George. Necesito algo para… para… ser más valiente.

―Hermione eres Gryffindor, no necesitas de nada de eso.

―No es eso George, necesito… ser más atrevida, necesito quitarme los nervios.

―George la miró curioso y se acercó a ella.

―Parece que vas a declararte. ―Hermione se sonrojo y bajó la mirada. George sonrió pícaramente. ―¿Puedo saber quién es el afortunado? ―Hermione levantó la mirada y resopló.

―No ¿lo tienes o no?

―Sí, si tengo algo.

Después de ir al callejón Diagón, volvió a Howgarts antes de que la mayoría de los alumnos volviesen de Hogsmeade. Fue directa a las mazmorras (ya que Snape no quiso moverse de allí) y notó como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella, sin dudarlo se tomo el mejunje que George le había dado. La poción tardó en hacer su efecto, pero los nervios se le quitaron. Y sin llamar si quiera, entró al despacho de su profesor.

―Granger que… ―Severus comenzó a elevar la voz, pero su alumna le interrumpió.

―No, escúcheme. Llevo un montón de tiempo aguantándolo y no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Yo no soy como usted y tenía que decírselo ya, me estaba matando por dentro. ―Severus estaba furioso, confuso y sorprendido ―Sinceramente no sé cuándo ocurrió todo esto, no sé a qué punto puedo llegar a comprender, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que jamás me rendiré, no sé si usted luchó por Evans alguna vez, pero yo no me quedaré atrás. ―Severus, al escuchar el apellido de Lily salida de los labios de su alumna se sorprendió, pero por algún motivo, le gustaba, tanto como despreciaba las palabras de su alumna. ¿A caso ella quería decirle algo relacionado con Lily?

―Sinceramente no se de lo que me está hablando señorita Granger. ―Severus rodeo su escritorio y quedó frente a su alumna.

―Le estoy intentando decir que me he enamorado. Me he enamorado de… usted. ―lo dijo lo más tranquilamente que podía… aquel mejunje era bueno. Aunque… ella le había dicho que le amaba. Los dos no salían de su sorpresa. Hermione ni si quiera sabía si lo que había dicho había sido verdad… Y Severus… Severus se había quedado sin palabras. Era obvio que lo que decía esa chiquilla era mentira.

―Siento decírselo así, pero me he tenido que tomar esto ―le dijo mientras se sacaba la pequeña botellita y se la enseñaba ―para poder decirle lo que siento. Tenía que decírselo. Llevaba mucho tiempo aguantándomelo, la verdad no sé como usted pudo aguantar tanto sin declararle su amor a Evans ―Severus no se movía… y cuando volvió a escuchar a Lily de los labios de su alumna, estuvo a punto de gritarle que no sabía nada, pero por alguna razón, solo la miró sin decirle nada. ―No sé como de duro fue su pasado, y también se que no tengo derecho a hablarle de esto, pero lo que si sé, es que Lily Evans dejó escapar a un hombre increíble. Cualquier mujer estaría encantada de compartir su vida con usted. Lo siento… de verdad. ―Y dicho esto, se aproximo a la puerta. Pero no esperaba que la voz que le dejaba sin aliento, la parase.

―¿Qué es lo que siente Granger? ―ella no se giró, pero si le contestó.

―Siento muchas cosas… profesor. Siento que no me ame como yo le amo. Siento todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir, pero sobre todo, siento lo que yo estoy sufriendo. ―No se había dado cuenta, pero unas lágrimas habían empezado a caer por su rostro, el profesor se dio cuenta.

―¿Usted está sufriendo Granger? ―Hermione se giró y miró a su profesor con los ojos enrojecidos. Y no supo si su profesor se estaba burlando, o si de verdad se preocupaba por ella.

―Sé lo que piensa. Piensa que solo soy una cría demasiado inmadura para haber aprendido a vivir correctamente. Y también piensa que no es sufrimiento lo que yo tengo, lo más probable es que sea verdad lo que piensa, pero déjeme decirle una cosa, yo sé muy bien lo que siento, y ni usted ni nadie va a hacerme dudar de ello. ―Hermione pensó que lo que acababa de decir era malditamente irónico a lo que pensaba hace unos minutos, y ahora, tenía muy claro que lo amaba con todo su corazón. Severus no sabía qué hacer… ¿se le estaban declarando? Quedaba claro que si… Pero ninguna mujer… ¿mujer? Oh… si, Granger era una mujer de pies a cabeza… por lo que estaba observando. Había madurado, sus curvas habían acrecentado y su pelo ahora era domable. Había que admitir, que le chica era preciosa. Pero aún así, ninguna mujer se le declararía a no ser que estuviera ciega, o drogada… Oh no… Miró el frasco que tenía la chica en las manos… y sintió como la pequeña y diminuta llama de esperanza por vivir se iba al carajo.

Se acercó a la chica que estaba allí plantada mirándole. Se acercó demasiado a ella, lo suficiente para que la respiración de Hermione se acelerara.

Severus iba a pedirle que le diese el frasco, pero en vez de eso, se agachó y tomo sus labios. Notó como segundos después, Hermione le acariciaba una mejilla y le respondía al beso de igual forma. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y lo disfrutaban. El beso no duro mucho, y los dos se separaron lentamente.

Severus fue el primero en abrir los ojos y percatarse de lo que había hecho. Se había aprovechado de su alumna… además drogada. Se separó de ella unos pasos, y después la observó detenidamente. Acababa de cometer la mayor locura de su vida.

Y él había cometido muchas.

―¿Qué es lo que contiene ese frasco? ―dijo monótonamente. Hermione salió de su trance de enamoramiento y repasó la pregunta que le había hecho su profesor. Hermione sonrojó instantáneamente. Y Severus sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Barajeo la posibilidad de volver a atraerla a él y volver a besarla, pero enseguida la descartó.

―No… no lo sé. ―Hermione agachó la mirada avergonzada. La poción ya había pasado, y ahora estaba casi por arrepentirse al recordar todo lo que le había dicho.

―¿Me está diciendo que no sabe lo que se ha tomado? ―Hermione volvió a mirarle todavía avergonzada.

―Confío en la persona que me lo dio. ―Severus rodó los ojos y se acercó a ella intentando controlar su temperamento y perturbación que tenía en ese momento.

―Deme el frasco. ―Hermione no dudo en entregarle el frasco. Los dos sintieron una corriente eléctrica en la nuca cuando sus dedos se tocaron. Severus la soltó rápidamente sin soltar el frasco. ―Quédese aquí.

Severus salió por una puerta. Y fue directo a su laboratorio. Todavía quedaba poción… pero no podía distinguir cual era, y eso, era _muy_ malo.

Pasados escasos minutos. Severus salió de su laboratorio, y se encontró a Hermione sentada en una silla en frente de su escritorio. Al verlo salir, se levantó y le miró curiosa.

Él se acercó y dejó el frasco en la mesa. Después, se acercó a ella, la atrajo hacia él, y la beso. La beso como nunca antes había besado a nadie. No hace falta decir que Hermione se quedó de piedra. Al principio. No estaba loca, y no pensaba desperdiciar ni un segundo el beso que le estaba dando su maestro, así que le correspondió.

El beso fue un poco más largo que el anterior, pero al igual que el otro, sus bocas se separaron.

Severus abrió los ojos, y todavía no muy convencido de lo que había pasado, habló.

―Creo que la persona que le dio el frasco conocía extremadamente bien su sabelotodismo. ―Hermione se sonrojó un poco. ―¿Quiere saber lo que contenía ese frasco Granger? ―le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente hasta casi rozar sus narices.

Hermione sintió como su corazón no dejaba de latirle muy rápido. Tragó saliva y asintió. Él se acercó hasta su oído. ―Varitaserum ―dijo en un susurro.

Hermione se sorprendió.

―Pero… ―intentó decir.

―Un simple colorante. La engañaron. Espero que no haya pagado mucho por él. ―Hermione se culpó de lo tonta que había sido. Varitaserum con un colorante. Cuando viera a Fred… haría que le devolviese todo su dinero.

Dejo de pensar racionalmente cuando su profesor la pegó más a él. Ella se agarró fuertemente a él.

―Me han estafado. ―dijo Hermione lo más serena que podía.

―No sabe cómo me alegro. ―dijo él antes de devorarla en un hambriento beso.

Después de aquello, Hermione confirmó lo que ya pensaba de su maestro. Aquel hombre era increíble, con su carácter y todo. Y había descubierto, que también muy inseguro. Por lo menos con respecto a ella.

Hermione sabía que la imagen de Lily todavía seguía rondando la cabeza de Severus, y a veces eso la molestaba de sobremanera, pero no podía enfadarse con alguien que estaba muerto.

Severus a veces no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse con la chica, no había tenido una relación decente nunca, pero Hermione le ayudaba a sobrellevarlo. Todavía no tenía muy claro lo que sentía por ella, pero sabía que aquella mujer estaba robando su corazón día a día. Con sus besos y con sus palabras cursis y ñoñas. Ella no le había dicho que le quería desde aquella vez, y Severus estaba muy agradecido por ello. Muchas veces se quedaba pensando en su vida "anterior" y la de ahora. Había cambiado, había cambiado mucho. Jamás pensó que alguien pudiese quererlo como lo hacía ella. Y ella se lo demostraba cada dos por tres. A veces se tiraba de los pelos por no poder… no saber cómo corresponderle, como devolverle todo ese amor. Y es que demasiadas veces no sabía si estar con Hermione era lo mejor para ella. Y no es que dudase de los sentimientos de ella, era simplemente que no se acababa de creer su suerte.

Era un maldito _desgraciado_ suertudo.

El tiempo iba pasando, y su relación acabó siendo lo más seria posible cada día. La inseguridad de ambos se iba disminuyendo con el tiempo, hasta que llegó un momento, que los problemas que ambos tenían durante el día, desaparecían. Simplemente desaparecían cuando ambos estaban juntos. Pasaban la mayoría del tiempo libre juntos. Había sido difícil controlarse en clase, había sido muy difícil. Las veces que se veían en clase o por los pasillos, siempre intentaban pasar desapercibidos, ignorarse mutuamente, pero a veces no lo conseguían. Y unos besos robados en esquinas oscuras y sin miradas indiscretas, no podían sino hacer más fuerte a la pareja.

Hermione no consiguió pasar las vacaciones de navidad con Severus, y aunque fura lo que más le apetecía en ese momento, sabía que no debía llamar mucho la atención. Sería un poco cantoso el que después de varios años, ella no fuese a pasar las navidades en la Madriguera con la familia Weasly y Harry. A sí que sintiéndolo mucho, tuvo que pasar las navidades allí. Por un lado estaba bien, porque tenía a sus amigos que la hacían reír, y se lo pasaba genial con ellos. Pero por otro lado… Severus. Quería pasar sus vacaciones de navidad con Severus, esas iban a ser las primeras navidades en pareja, pero no pudo ser. Y Hermione se prometió, que jamás volvería a dejarlo solo, prefería mil veces a que la descubrirán, antes de que él estuviera solo en festividades. Pero Severus no se lo tomo tan mal como Hermione se había supuesto. Al final, los dos quedaron en mandarse cartas todos los días.

Las navidades se pasaron lentas para la pareja. Ambos querían volver a verse, a abrazarse, a besarse. Ambos lo estaban deseando. Y ese momento no tardo en llegar.

Nada más pisar el colegio, Hermione se escabulló a las mazmorras y no tuvo que buscar mucho.

Él se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

―¡Severus! ―ella exclamó un poco cansada por haber corrido tanto.

Él sonrió de lado, y se giró despacio.

―Es usted una insensata Granger, debió llamar a la puerta, ¿qué hubiese pasado si llego a estar desnudo? ―Hermione se sonrojó un poco ante tal imagen, pero sonrió ampliamente. Se acercó a él.

―¿Severus Snape sin ropa? Yo que pensé que hasta se duchaba con la ropa puesta.

Los dos estuvieron mirándose unos segundos, muy largos. Después de eso, los dos se acercaron como imanes, y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

―No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. ―él solo volvió a besarla.

Hermione estaba acostumbrada a eso, él no solía mostrar sus sentimientos, y la forma en la que la besaba solo hacía errónea esa afirmación. Ella sabía que él también la había echado de menos con el solo tacto de sus labios y las suaves caricias que le propinaba.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione le contó cómo había pasado sus vacaciones y aunque ella sabía que eso le aburría en demasía, él parecía atender interesadamente.

―Me lo pasé muy bien… ―Hermione se acercó a él y se sentó en sus piernas ―pero me lo paso mejor contigo. ―dijo para después besarle. Severus la estrechó en sus brazos.

―Es tarde ―dijo él cuando se separaron. Hermione hizo un puchero, pero observó que algo le ocurría a su novio.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―él le miró serio.

―¿Debería pasar algo?

―Estas muy raro. Pareces como ido y…

―Cásate conmigo. ―soltó son más.

A Hermione se le paró la respiración.

Se había quedado de piedra, completamente paraliza. Entre asustada y emocionada. Nunca, pero nunca en su vida, se habría imaginado una cosa así, incluso en ese instante ni se la creía. Por favor… ¡eso era de locos!

―¿Qué? ―repitió sin ser consciente de lo que había dicho. Los ojos de Severus parecía que se habían oscurecido un poco, pero volvió a repetirlo.

―Cásate conmigo.

Hermione se centró en los ojos de él. Y vio todo lo que ella había querido en un hombre, un hombre que la amase, que la respetase como mujer y como persona… Que la cuidase ante todo y estuviese con ella pasase lo que pasase, a demás del hombre más valiente que ella jamás había conocido.

―¿Lo dices en serio? ―Severus contestó de inmediato.

―Cuando acabes el colegio. Granger, cásate conmigo. ―Esta vez Hermione no lo pensó. Se abrazó a él y le abrazó fuerte.

―Siii, me casaré contigo. Es lo que más quiero en este mundo. ―Severus soltó el aire de a poco. ―¿Pensaste que iba a decirte que no? Pensé que tu inseguridad había desaparecido. ―Hermione se alejó un poco de él.

―No es lo mismo. ―Hermione sonrió y asintió. ―Te dejaré en tu sala común, ya es tarde.

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron Severus se acercó a ella para darle un dulce beso, cuando se fueron a separar, Hermione le atrajo y le besó más profundamente. Y él no tardó en responder de la misma forma. Por supuesto ellos no sabían ni donde estaban, pero algo en ese mismo instante, algo estaba ocurriendo.

―Maldita sea Sirius, ¿qué demonios has hecho? ―un James Potter enfadado se levantaba del suelo. A su lado, su amigo Sirius Black se cogía con una muestra de dolor la zona del costado izquierdo.

Cuando James se dio cuenta de que su novia no se había levantado, se acercó a ella.

―¡Lily! ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Lily Evans soltó un gemido de dolor.

―Creo… creo que sí… ―dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse. James la ayudó a levantarse. ―¿Qué ha ocurrido? ―dijo Lilý mientras se apoyaba en James.

―Eso… ―dijo James mirando a Sirius― ¿Qué ha pasado?

―¿Por qué me miras? Yo no he sido, fue culpa de Peter. ―dijo mirando hacia un lado, y después al otro. ―¿Dónde está?

―Por lo menos estamos en Hogwarts ―dijo Lily. James asintió.

―Volvamos a la sala común. ―los otros dos asintieron.

Antes de llegar a la sala común, los tres se pararon.

―¿Pero qué…? ―empezó Sirius.

―Shh. Parecen bastante ocupados. ―dijo Lily. ―¿Los conocéis?

―¿Pero eso es legal? ―dijo James. Lily frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué? ―dijo la pelirroja. James se explicó.

―No sé, digo, es obvio que ese hombre es mucho mayor que la chica.

―Y no parece que la esté forzando. ―añadió Sirius.

Ambos recibieron una colleja.

―¡Hey! ―añadieron los dos.

―¿A qué ha venido eso? ―dijo James.

―Es obvio que los dos se aman, ¿que no ves como se besan?

Los tres volvieron a mirar a la pareja.

―Yo no los conozco, pero aquí hace frío, y quiero entrar a la sala común ―dijo Sirius mientras avanzaba.

―Sirius no… ―Lily intentó detenerle, pero era demasiado tarde. James miró a su novia, luego se encogió de hombros y siguió a su amigo.

Sirius llegó a un lado de la pareja y carraspeó, pero nada. James hizo lo mismo, pero la pareja seguía sin reaccionar, seguían a lo suyo. Lily llegó y se quedó admirada, pocas parejas podrían estar en su mundo sin enterarse de lo que de verdad ocurría a su alrededor, por ejemplo, a ella y a James les pasaba eso. Ella sonrió enternecida.

―¡Hey! Ustedes, ¿quién se creen que son? ―gritó Sirius a todo volumen.

La pareja se separó de un saltó y miraron a los tres desconocidos. Los cinco se miraban curiosos y sorprendidos, hasta que dos miradas se cruzaron. Se observaron detenidamente, él fue el primero en percatarse de algo.

―¿Lily?

* * *

***¿Qué les pareció?***

En mi opinión, creo que todavía tengo que mejorar muchas cosas.

**NOS OS ILUSIONÉIS CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

La gran mayoría voto por esta historia, y mi cabeza(solo en época de exámenes) comenzó a crear ideas... y VOILA, todas aprobadas y Fic en camino.

Pero bien, a lo que importante del meollo. Sí, mi cabeza trabaja, pero algunas veces muy mal, y para que todo estemos contentos, ahora entráis vosotros, ya que yo tengo multitud de ideas, y se que esto debería elegirlo yo, pero de momento voy a hacerlo así.

Esto es para que veáis el ritmo que va acoger el Fic, mitad capítulo 1, mitad prólogo.

**Ahora, quiero que me digáis como va a reaccionar Severus, me explico... todavía no se como lo voy a manejar, y por eso quiero vuestras opiniones. **

**¿Queréis a Severus afectado por lo de Lily y que se le note? ¿Queréis que le afecte pero no se le note? ¿Qué no le afecte demasiado y a Hermione sí?...**

**haha Creo que sabéis por donde voy. Y repito que sé que esto debería decidirlo yo, pero... no se... me da cosa... elegirlo... **

Por favor, contestadme. Decidme que os ha parecido, y qué opináis...

**PDTA**: Esto es solo un capítulo/prólogo, VOY A CONTINUAR el Fic, pero tardaré... tardaré MUCHO. Tened paciencia, yo escribo TODOS los días(aunque sean dos líneas).

**Que la MUSA os acompañe**, y que me acompañe


End file.
